Machining thin-walled structures, such as honeycomb structures, sometimes requires a costly and time consuming process comprising temporarily affixing a skin to the thin-walled structure. In some cases, the skin may hold the thin-walled structure in a fixed configuration while also providing a surface that may be held by a suction table. Accordingly, the skin may allow the thin-walled structure to be spatially restrained during a machining process. In some cases, the skin may need to be removed after the machining process. Still further, in cases where a profile of the thin-walled structure that was previously attached to the skin may need to be machined, the already machined profile of the thin-walled structure may require an expensive special purpose complementary tool for receiving the machined profile of the thin-walled structure while the opposing profile is machined.